


Should I?

by AngstandPizzaRolls



Series: Breaking my own heart with videos [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fanvid, I made myself sad, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pining, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Season/Series 03, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstandPizzaRolls/pseuds/AngstandPizzaRolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What didn't kill me never made me stronger at all</p><p>I know I can't heal things with a handshake</p><p>Though I know you'll never love me like you used to</p><p>Drunk-Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

or  
https://vimeo.com/134588344


End file.
